Rêve du 31 Octobe
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Lorsque l'auteure est une fan d'Halloween, de 5Ds ayant bu trop de cherry coc ainsi qu'une yaoiste invétérée... voilà ce que cela donne ! JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Bonbons ou sortilèges ? BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! *rire de psychopathe*


Disclamer : Les persos de 5Ds ne sont pas à moi mais Tsuki si !

Petit mot de l'auteure : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Bonbon ou sortilège ? xD JOYEUX HALLOWWEN A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Cet O.S est pour vous !

* * *

Rêve du 31 0ctobre…

Une lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit sur un superbe jeune homme blond aux yeux améthyste richement vêtu. Un pantalon de cuir moulant ses jambes musclées sur des bottes hautes également faites de cuir, une chemise blanches aux manches bouffantes, ouverte sur un torse albâtre passant par une cape de velours noir couvrant ses larges épaules. L'homme blond s'agenouilla derrière le jeune prêtre qui lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blondes dépassant du col de sa tunique blanche paroissiale dévoilant ainsi une parcelle de sa gorge fine alors que ses yeux saphir glissaient tranquillement sur les pages du Livre Sacré.

Sentant le désir monter au travers de ses reins à cette vue divine, le blond laissa glisser ses yeux sur le jeune homme de foi aux cheveux sombres.

Jack : Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur car j'ai pêché…

La voix suave et sensuelle du blond fit tressaillir l'autre qui ne se retourna pas pour autant, soudainement effrayé par la chaleur faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Reprenant un peu contenance, il déclara aussi posément qu'il le put.

Yusei : Dieu ne peut pardonner si vous ne me dites point ce que vous avez commis…

Se relevant, Jack se rapprocha du jeune homme et respira goulûment le parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau si fine avant de passer ses bras puissants autour de ses hanches étroites le faisant frissonner bien que Yusei ne se débattit pas pour autant en sentant le corps musclé du soit-disant pêcheur épousé le sien plus fin et délicat.

Jack : J'ai commis le crime de vous aimer…

Afin de prouver ses dires, il retourna le jeune prêtre d'un habile mouvement de poignet face à lui sans le libérer de sa puissante étreinte et planta son regard mauve brillant de la flamme du désir mêlé à l'amour dans celui plus craintif des saphirs du plus petit qui ne chercha nullement à se libérer de ses bras. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Yusei qui rougissait adorablement avant d'effleurer les lèvres chaudes et terriblement tenantes des siennes aussi froides que la neige en hiver. Yusei ferma les yeux acceptant la caresse que Jack finit par approfondir posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, le baiser se fit plus profond et sensuel lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux bleus entrouvrit ses lèvres purpurines laissant le blond passer sa langue entre elles pour rejoindre sa jumelle qu'elle caressa d'abord doucement. Yusei répondit timidement à la caresse et finalement leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné avec une sensualité teintée de sauvagerie lorsque les canines du blond écorchèrent les lèvres rosées du plus jeune, donnant un gout métallique à l'échange. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser par manque d'air, Jack passa son bras sous les genoux du jeune homme de foi pour le soulever délicatement avant de l'allonger sur l'autel de marbre blanc. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux voilés de désir, les lèvres gonflées et quelque peu sanguinolentes et la respiration saccadée, Yusei était une véritable invitation à la débauche la plus complète et jack en était très excité. Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du jeune homme à la tunique paroissiale devant le visage aux traits tendus par le désir du blond dont les yeux viraient au rouge et dont les pupilles étaient déjà dilatées. Il tendit ses bras vers le vampire, et oui, il a deviné ! L'invitant ainsi à prendre ce qu'il désirait, à savoir lui. Provocant, Yusei tira son col vers le bas dévoilant encore plus son cou alors qu'il plaçait son autre bras sous sa tête qu'il tourna sur le côté offrant ainsi sa gorge au vampire sans le lâcher des yeux. Jack n'en pouvait plus ! Il se retenait de sauter sur la sublime créature qui le provoquait à l'instant même alors qu'il la tenait à sa merci depuis longtemps déjà mais là ! Yusei se montrait plus qu'aguicheur et il le savait, il en jouait et en abusait afin de le faire céder ! Ah là là, il était beau le jeune prêtre ! Jouer de la provocation afin de s'abandonner à un vampire dans la maison de Dieu, le jeune homme n'avait pas froid aux yeux et Jack aimait ça. Avec un sourire carnacier, il fondit sur les lèvres de sa proie qui n'attendait que lui et l'entraina dans un baiser vertigineux. Yusei lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue alors que leurs mains entreprirent de les débarrasser de leur tenue respective. Les lèvres s'écartèrent allant vagabonder sur la peau de l'autre avant de se retrouver et ainsi de suite. Aucune parcelle de peau ne fut épargnée. Morsures, coups de langues et baisers s'alternaient avec de nombreux gémissements qui finirent par se changer très vite en cris de plaisir résonnant sur les murs de l'édifice croyant. Petit à petit, les caresses se firent plus intimes, Jack laissa sa bouche dérivée vers l'entrejambe gorgée de sang de Yusei qui se tordait sous ses douces tortures. Il suppliait, gémissait et soupirait qu'il le prenne là et maintenant. Tenté par la proposition, Jack se retient pourtant car il ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à son ange. Il se lécha abondamment les doigts avant de glisser sa langue dans l'antre de chair encore pur de son futur amant. Yusei gémit de plus belle sous cette caresse si intime. Il s'abandonna complètement à Jack dont il murmurait le nom entre deux soupirs de bonheur. Excité et plus que chauffé à blanc par les soupirs et plaintes lascives de Yusei, Jack retira sa langue de son intimité et y glissa un premier doigt qui fut vite suivit par les autres sous l'injonction du plus jeune dont la peau se couvrait déjà d'une fine pellicule de sueur et dont les joues rougissaient encore davantage. Le jugeant finalement prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts s'attirant un grognement frustré de Yusei qui le fit sourire. Il le pénétra doucement, le faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Une fois complétement entré, il se força à ne pas bouger immédiatement dans cet antre de tous les plaisirs. Si chaud, si étroit, Jack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur alors que Yusei s'évertuait à reprendre son souffle avant de se détendre complètement et de donner le premier coup de rein. La suite ne fut plus que cris et murmures de paroles excitantes enflammant les deux amants encore plus. Jack pilonnait sauvagement son ange. La douceur n'était plus de mise, il voulait donner du plaisir à son bien-aimé qui s'accrochait à ses larges épaules d'un bras alors que de l'autre il avait plongé ses doigts entre les mèches blondes de son amant à sa peau pâle. La jouissance était proche et Jack s'empara du sexe de son amour qu'il caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Yusei cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales et se cambra brusquement le corps secoué de spasmes. L'orgasme laissa le noiraud pantelant et alangui sur le marbre froid faisant ainsi jouir le vampire à cette vision enchanteresse dans un grognement. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et il les planta dans la gorge offerte de son amant après s'être entaillé son propre poignet. Il but à longues gorgées le savoureux liquide écarlate lui se répandit entre ses veines tel une langue de feu fouettant ses reins. Il retira ses crocs de la carotide son amant et de son corps frêle finalement sien avant de lui présenter son poignet. Au bord de l'inconscience, Yusei comprit ce que son amoureux des ombres voulait de lui et accepta volontiers. Il lécha doucement le sang débordant de la déchirure qui se referma immédiatement. Jack était rayonnant en regardant son ange sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Il avait accepté de se lier à lui. Enfin, il avait trouvé un compagnon à chérir. Il avait tant attendu ! Nettoyant doucement son bel endormi d'un linge tombé à terre durant leur ébat plus que passionné, il le rhabilla ensuite de sa tunique avant de le prendre entre ses bras comme le ferait un prince pour sa princesse avant d'éteindre les chandelles qui avaient été les seules témoins de leur union, d'un claquement de doigt. Le vampire regarda tendrement Yusei qui dormait paisiblement, la tête posé contre son torse avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres encore un peu rougies avant de franchir les portes de la Maison de Dieu dont l'autel était couvert de tâches sanguines puis disparut emportant son âme-sœur avec lui dans un tourbillon de pétales de roses rouges.

Tsuki se réveilla en saignant du nez. Quel rêve excitant ! Elle regarda son réveil, 17h30, la fête que son frère et elle avaient organisés pour Halloween allait débuter dans 3h30 et elle se sentait d'attaque après cette sieste de quelques heures. La jeune femme quitta son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir. Passant devant la chambre de son ainé, elle entendit distinctement des gémissements plutôt révélateurs… Un sourire à la fois espiègle et tendre naquit sur ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle reconnaissait les voix de son frère et de son blond préféré. Sans leur faire l'affront de les déranger dans leur si intéressante activité, Tsuki continua son chemin vers la salle d'eau en pensant à cette fameuse phrase qui se prêtait si bien au 31 octobre…

Tsuki : « Bonbons ou Sortilèges… ? »

FIN !

Moi : Joyeux Halloween !

Yusei : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

Moi : Et non xD

Jack : J'ADORE !

Moi : COOL !

Yusei : TASUKETE !

Jack : (court après Yusei) Viens là mon ange !

Yusei : (cavale comme un dingue) MEME PAS EN REVE !

Moi : Et ils recommencent… xD Sont-ils pas mignons ?

Nath-chan : Tout à fait, ma chérie ^^

Moi : Hé hé…

Nath-chan : Le prochain, c'est Noel, non ?

Moi : Ouais et je sais qui je vais martyriser…

Yusei : (de loin) Je les plains !

Nath-chan et moi : Laisse-nous des vidéos de vos ébats, Jack !

Jack : Pas de soucis les filles !

Yusei : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Nath-chan : NIAK NIAK !

Moi : A plus pour de prochaines aventures les amis ! Laissez des reviews et au plaisir ! (se barre écrire une autre connerie avec ses canettes de coca sous le bras)


End file.
